Stingue one-shots
by QueenSugar
Summary: ¡Por un mundo donde el Stingue sea canon! Serie de one-shots para celebrar la Stingue week.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo tan solo los utilizo para mis fines_ _perversos._

 _N/A: ¿Adivinen quien regresó de la muerte? Bueno, en realidad no, pero si he estado desaparecida (mirando KnB,cof cof). En fin me enteré que era la Stingue week y bueeeno, quería hacer algo por mi OTP y he aquí: lo-que-surgió-mientras-escuchaba-LODVG. Como siempre, espero lo disfruten e intentaré continuar el resto de mis historias. Les dejo aquí con esta serie de one-shots, que comenzaron como drabbles pero se me fue de las manos, je._

 **Trueque**

-Hey Rogue-lo llamó su compañero de habitación

-¿Necesitas algo? Sting-le respondió este

-Hagamos un trueque-dijo el rubio emocionado

-¿Acaso sabes que es un trueque?- le preguntó el morocho, con intenciones de molestarlo

-¡Claro que se!-respondió este, algo fastidiado-¿Acaso me tomas por idiota?-preguntó con indignación

Y efectivamente, por eso lo tomaba

-Como sea-dijo el morocho intentando volver al tema-¿Qué es lo que quieres intercambiar?-preguntó

-Tú haces mi tarea de matemáticas y yo hago tu tarea de dibujo-respondió Sting , como si su oferta fuese la mejor del mundo

-Paso-dijo su compañero rechazándolo

-¿¡Por qué!?-exclamó el rubio desconcertado

-El trueque es un intercambio de cosas de interés, entre quienes lo realizan-explicó Rogue-Y no me interesa que hagas mi tarea de dibujo, puedo hacerla por mi mismo- alegó el morocho

-¡Pero a mi si me interesa la tarea de matemática!-le reprochó Sting

-Pues a mí no- respondió el otro muy secamente

-Entonces ¿Hay algo que te interese?-preguntó el rubio, casi rendido

Rogue permaneció en silencio, de hecho si tenía algo que le interesaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta , pero...¿Debería decírselo?

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el rubio

-U-u-un b-beso-murmuró casi inaudiblemente el morocho

-No te escuché-respondió el otro

-Un beso-dijo un poco más fuerte y entendible- Pero n-no es p-porque seas tú, s-solo quiero p-p-probar que se siente-se excusó tartamudeando

-Deja de justificarte-le respondió el rubio, para continuamente unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que el móvil de Sting sonó y se separaron.

-Sí que eres conformista-le molestó el rubio-la tarea es para mañana-dijo mientras se despedía con su mano, y continuamente cerraba la puerta. Dejando atrás un Rogue completamente mudo y sonrojado.

 _Al día siguiente..._

-¡Hey Rogue!-lo llamaba un animado Sting

-¿Qué sucede?- le respondía este, calmado y con la mirada fija en un libro

-¿¡Adivina qué!?-le preguntaba el rubio sumamente ansioso

-¿Qué?- respondía su compañero, aún con la mirada fija en el libro

-¡Obtuve un excelente en la tarea! Jamás me había sucedido esto ¡Eres un genio!-le agradeció chico

-Bueno, me alegro de que estés contento-respondió Rogue elevando su mirada de la lectura, para apreciar la felicidad del chico

-¡Hagamos otro trueque!- exclamó emocionado, el rubio

-¿Q-que quieres intercambiar?-le contestó su compañero, ahora perdiendo un poco la compostura

-Lo mismo de ayer-respondió Sting

-A-ah, p-pero a mí ya no me interesa eso- respondió tartamudeando el morocho, mientras se asomaba un leve sonrojo por sus mejillas

-Oh, está bien-dijo el rubio, al mismo tiempo que se marchaba de la habitación con los ánimos por el piso

Sting, se alejó de la residencia estudiantil, caminó y caminó hasta que encontró una plaza, y en un banco de esta se sentó.

-Sting-sama-le llamó una conocida voz a lo lejos

Levantó la vista, y pudo ver a su compañera de curso, Yukino.

-¿Qué tal Yukino?-la saludó

-¿Qué hace aquí ? Sting-sama-le preguntó la chica

-Necesitaba aire fresco-respondió éste

-¿Ocurrió algo?-pregunto esta

-Nada importante, solo que tengo que encontrar algo que le interese a Rogue- contestó el chico

-¿A Rogue-sama?-preguntó Yukino-¿Y eso para qué?-añadió

-Pues...para poder besarle de nuevo-dijo Sting

Al mismo tiempo en su rostro se asomaba una pícara sonrisa, y el de Yukino quedaba rojo cual la sudadera que vestía.

 _Nos estamos leyendo. Bye bye._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo tan solo los utilizo para mis fines perversos._

 **Obsequio fallido**

-Señorita ¿Qué hace?-preguntó el maestro del gremio

-Perfecciono mis habilidades culinarias- le respondió Minerva

-Si usted ya cocina delicioso-alegó el chico

-Pues, siempre me dijeron que para conquistar el corazón de alguien, primero debo conquistar su estómago-explicó esta-así que cuanto mejor cocine, más posibilidades tengo- dijo la maga de territory, entretanto le hacía una guiñada cómplice a Sting

-Entonces...si cocino bien ¿Puedo enamorar a alguien?-preguntó

-Bueno, tienes más chances-expuso ésta y soltó una pequeña risita

Entretanto, por la mente de Sting circularon imágenes, donde el dragon slayer de sombras caía rendido a sus pies al probar las delicias que él le preparaba. Allí fue donde lo decidió, definitivamente aprendería a cocinar.

Le pidió a la señorita que fuese su mentora ¿Quién mejor que ella? Ésta le dejó unas recetas para principiantes, y le aseguró que si las seguía al pié de la letra no tenía como fallar. Por como supuesto las cosas no se dieron así.

-Esto es demasiado sencillo-pensó el rubio para si, al mismo tiempo que rebuscaba entre las recetas de Minerva algo más elaborado

Optó por preparar un cheesecake, a no era algo que le agradase mucho, pero sabía que a Rogue sí. Afortunadamente encontró todos los ingredientes en la cocina del gremio, ahora restaba la preparación.

Sting, como era de esperarse hizo un desastre de la receta. Incorporó los ingredientes cuando no debía, y como resultado obtuvo una sustancia viscosa que ni siquiera logró a quedar sólida después de ser horneada.

Durante la preparación de dicha receta, realizó un escándalo como para levantar a los muertos, escándalo que no pasó desapercibido por el destinatario de tal postre.

Rogue se había plantado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, y solo se movió en cuanto Sting retiró el intento de cheesecake del horno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó con inocencia el morocho, como si no hubiese presenciado toda la preparación

-Era para ti, pero no resultó, lo siento- dijo el rubio mientras agachaba la cabeza y le enseñaba lo preparado

-Bueno, es cierto que no se ve bien, pero no quiere decir que el sabor sea malo-lo alentó su compañero

Rogue hundió un dedo en la fuente, y se lo llevó a la boca. Era un hecho que sabía horrible, pero el recordar el esfuerzo realizado por Sting, le impidió ser sincero.

-Nada mal-le dijo al rubio

-¿De veras?-preguntó el rubio con ilusión

-No es como un postre de la señorita, pero esta sabroso- le respondió el chico-Déjalo sobre la mesada, cuando digiera la merienda lo comeré-añadió este

Dicho esto, el rubio dejó su la fuente en la mesada, y siguió a su compañero hacia el estar del gremio. Unos minutos después, el mismo, volvió en sus pasos y pasó hundió un dedo en su creación

-¡Puaj!-exclamó Sting-Oh, Rogue Cheney eres un maldito mentiroso-murmuró este

Mas el que fuese a comer aquella asquerosidad, decía todo lo que las palabras del morocho no expresaban.


	3. Kiss cam

Era la primera vez del morocho en un partido, y no estaba exactamente entusiasmado en tanto a ir. Mas Sting había sido tan insistente, que finalmente había accedido. No lo mal entiendan, le gustaba el basket, de verdad que le gustaba. Lo que no le gustaba era el griterío, los asientos del estadio, y por encima de todo la multitud.

Llegaron con bastante prontitud, por lo que no tuvieron mayores problemas para avanzar hasta sus asientos. Sin embargo la gente pronto empezó a llegar y Rogue comenzó a fastidiarse.

El partido comenzó, y pudo disfrutar el primer cuarto sin mayores problemas, para sorpresa de Rogue. Asombrosamente estaba disfrutando del encuentro.

Ya en el primer tiempo, comenzaron con el entretenimiento. El morocho pudo ver como mediante la cámara enfocaban parejas, y estas se besaban. Le pareció tierno, y clamó al igual que el resto de la hinchada, mientras los tórtolos se ponían melosos. Esto hasta que de la nada, la "Kiss cam" fue a parar en él y Sting. «¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?» fue todo lo que pudo pensar. Lo cierto era que hace un tiempo había notado el crecer de sentimientos más fuertes que la amistad, hacia Sting. Pero también era cierto que tampoco quería besarlo sólo por una estúpida cámara.

El estadio comenzaba a gritar, y cada vez más fuerte. Cuando vio que Sting se le arrimaba.

—Yo no beso a mis amigos—fue lo que soltó, intentando frenar el avance del rubio.

Sting bajó mirada, y sonrió.

—Yo tampoco— dijo y le besó con ternura; dejando de lado las palabras de Rogue y el bullicio del estadio.


	4. Dysfunctional love

_N/A: aquí continuando con los one-shote de la pareja (fanon) MÁS linda en todo ft._

 _AU. College._

 **Dysfunctional love**

Bien claro había dejado la casera a sus padres que no permitía la más mínima queja por ruidos y otras molestias.

La mujer había sido clara, pero Sting simplemente no había podido evitarlo.

Desde siempre había estudiado con música de fondo, vaya a saber usted como, pero lo hacía.

Y en tanto llegó el momento de estudiar en su nueva residencia, no hizo una excepción.

El problema con él era que inconscientemente—como si fuese su segunda naturaleza—subía poco a poco los decibeles del equipo de música. Terminando por escuchar su lista de reproducción cual si estuviese en un concierto.

Esa tarde sucedió lo mismo.

Sting, poco a poco, comenzó a subir el volumen mientras avanzaba la lista de reproducción. Tanto, que llegó a oídos de los vecinos. O así lo temió al menos, puesto que estaba seguro de haber sentido golpes en su puerta.

Temeroso, Sting avanzó hasta la susodicha y paulatinamente abrió la puerta.

Afuera, se encontraba otro residente, probablemente de su edad, y bastante apuesto. O así lo hubiese considerado en otra ocasión, ahora solo lo veía como su pasaje de ida y sin retorno, fuera de las residencias.

—Hola, em lo siento mucho...—pronunció.

—Rogue—completó su frase el otro.

—Sí, sí. Rogue—repitió nervioso—se que no se supone que sea así pero, ¿podrías dejarlo pasar?—preguntó—juro que no volveré a ocasionarte molestias.

El otro inquilino se limitó a soltar una risotada que Sting no supo interpretar.

—De hecho llamaba para preguntarte por el nombre del grupo. Noté que pusiste varios temas de ellos que me gustaron—explicó—siento haberte asustado.

Sting respiró tranquilo por primera vez en los últimos segundos. De todas las cosas que se esperaba, ninguna concordaba en lo más mínimo con lo sucedido.

—Dysfunctional Love—dijo una vez calmado—se llama así.

—Dysfunctional Love—repitió Rogue—Lo tengo, gracias.

Luego de unos segundos de permanecer allí en silencio, el otro inquilino habló.

—Bueno, probablemente deba irme yendo. Cuida esos decibeles—dijo y se despidió.

Sting quedó estático al ver al otro chico alejarse por el pasillo. Realmente le había agradado, y quizá sólo fuese por la primer impresión, pero quería saber más de él.

Y en un arrebato de valor, decide llamarlo.

—Todavía tengo dos álbumes por escuchar—dice, haciendo que el otro se de la vuelta.

Rogue sonríe ante la propuesta y se acerca.

—Creo que podría quedarme un rato—dice.

Y así, ambos entran al apartamento para escuchar los álbumes. Probablemente.


	5. Just a coffee

_N/A: Porque surgió y no pude evitarlo. Aaaaaaaaagh, tengo que actualizar otras historias y sigo escribiendo Stingue wey. FT se termina, alv todo._

* * *

 **Just a coffee**

Rogue llevaba quince minutos subido el bus. Quince minutos de incomodidad.

Esto se debía a que cierto individuo—y no lo pensaba de una forma despectiva, realmente no sabía su nombre—le miraba casi estático desde la otra punta.

Poco a poco la gente iba descendiendo, pero el individuo seguía con la vista fija en él. Claro, lo intentaba disimular con una revista, pero igual era demasiado evidente.

Casi no quedaba casi nadie en el transporte, y Rogue estaba a punto de llegar su parada, por lo que decidió dedicarle unas no tan amables palabras a aquel que lo traía tan incómodo.

El otro muchacho al ver que el morocho se acercaba comenzó a agitarse, otra cosa que tampoco supo disimular.

—¿Se te perdió algo?—soltó Rogue en cuanto estuvieron enfrentados.

—¿Disculpa?—dijo el otro, pretendiendo desconcierto.

—Ah, entonces debo de tener algo en la cara.

—Además de unos rubíes atrapantes por ojos, nada—dijo el chico con toda naturalidad.

Rogue quedó rojo como tomate ante estas palabras, lo que le hizo apartar la vista del chico por unos segundos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el otro—no quería incomodarte, sólo me pareciste muy apuesto y ya.

Rogue quedó anonadado, rara vez alguien le llamaba guapo, y ciertamente no alguien mucho más apuesto que él. Se tomó un momento para apreciar a su 'acosador' y en efecto comprobó lo atractivo que era: alto, rubio, de rasgos finos y ojos azules.

—Bueno, no importa. Gracias—dijo finalmente, y se aproximó hasta la puerta. Ya estaba en su parada.

—Espera—sintió ser llamado Rogue, y al darse la vuelta se encuentra con el rubio de hace unos momentos.

—Mirarte así ha sido muy descortés de mi parte—dice el otro muchacho—déjame invitarte un café para compensarlo.

Rogue le mira y piensa que ese chico no entiende nada de pudor, pero sigue siendo bastante lindo. Y se da cuenta que no pierde nada dándole una oportunidad.

—Está bien—dice—sólo un café, pero no me hagas perder mucho tiempo.

El otro sonríe en respuesta y se baja del bus junto a él.

—Por cierto—dice el rubio—me llamo Sting—y le tiende la mano.

—Rogue—dice y apreta su mano— aunque probablemente y me averiguaste la vida durante el viaje—suelta, con un dejo de malicia.

—Auch, eso fue cruel.

Y así, entre charla y charla avanzan por la ciudad. Sin percatarse ninguno de los dos, de que ya han pasado dos cafés de largo.


End file.
